Sneefee One-Shots
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Continuation of my other Sneefee story. One-Shots rated K-T. 2k3'verse. No T-Cest! COMPLETE
1. Oh, no

_New Sneefee story! Hello! I have to do an optional math test because my mom says I do! And I don't want to got to Math, Science, Technology Night at my school! But I didn't have to, so HA! There's no point! But here we are! I'll put each new link on my profile, because a lot of these pictures won't fit in the image box. Enjoy! Ratings vary from K to T. This one is T for gore._

 _Disclaimer: I dun own 'em. Wish I did, but I wouldn't be good at it._

* * *

Leo smiled as he raced ahead of Raphael, as they were racing to the abandoned warehouse they'd discovered a few days ago. Raph was lagging behind a little bit, and stopped for quick breather. He'd known he was going to lose from the start, so what was the point?

He heard someone landing on the other side of the rooftop, and groaned, eyes closed as he turned around. "Leo, if yer tryna gimme a 'fair chance' den ferget i' - Holy!"

The hothead was greeted by 4 dozen Foot Ninjas. He smiled wide, taking out his sais and spinning them. "ya wanna do this now? Fine. Maybe it'll make me feel betta 'bout losin' ta Leo."

He lunged at them, sais blazing.

* * *

Leo sighed as he leaned against the wall of the warehouse. He'd been here for 10 minutes and no sign of Raph. He looked at his Shell Cell and decided to call his brother. He then decided against it. He'd wait 10 more minutes, and then call him.

10 minutes later, Leo groaned and took out his Shell Cell and pressed the red button. It picked up. "Raph?"

 _"Leo! Help! The Foot-!"_

The line went dead, and Leo didn't even waste a second to hear the static and took off, tracking the last location of Raph's Shell Cell.

5 minutes later, when Leo reached the rooftop, he dropped to is knees in pure horror and agony. The whole rooftop was covered with blood, and a few heads and limbs.

But, right in the middle of it, was Raphael, lying on his side, hand in a fist. Leo gasped as he saw the huge stab wound in Raph's plastron. A HUGE sword had been stabbed into his plastron, almost 4 inches long, **and had been turned 360 degrees, leaving a huge hole 4 inches in diameter in Raphael's plastron and out his shell.**

Leo's tears caught in his throat and he choked, then ran over to his brother's body and hugged his brother's body. Raph opened his eye weakly. "Leo?" he asked in barely a whisper, his voice hoarse. Leo gasped and looked his brother in the eyes. "Raph. Raph. Look at me. Don't close your eyes. I-I'll get help..."

"No. This- This is how it has to be."

Leo had to lean in a little bit to hear Raphael's next words. _"I'm sorry. And I love you."_

Leo choked again as he stopped hearing Raph's pulse. "No. No. No. No. No. Nononononononono don't DO this to me, Raphael. You'll be OK, just please open your eyes! RAPH!"

No response.

" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** " echoed all through the city as Leo held his hotheaded brother close, tears streaming down his face.

No. His brother couldn't be dead. He had to apologize to him for so many things. For being an awful leader, an awful brother, for never spending time with him...

Leo sobbed on the rooftop for hours, until his brothers found him. When they asked what had happened, all he said was:

"Raph..."

* * *

 _There! Super sad! I didn't mean for it to be that bad! I'm sorry! Don't hate me! And if you do, express it in the review box right down there! Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my new poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII  
_


	2. Revenge will be Sweet

_Hello! Next chap! Link on profile. And I have achieved the impossible! I cut myself... with a pistachio shell... UNDER MY NAIL! I'M AND IDIOT! ;( Enjoy!_

* * *

8-year-old Mikey groaned and flipped to another channel. Commercial. "Ugh! BORING! There's nothing to do!"

"I'm *yawn* goin' ta bed, guys," he heard a heavy Brooklyn accent say as a door closed. A dastardly smile came over his face as he sat back with a sigh of contentment.

Later that night, Mikey snuck into Raphael's room, marker in hand. He smiled and started his masterpiece...

* * *

" _ **MMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_ rang out through the Lair, startling Don and Mike out of their sleep and Leo and Splinter out of their meditation.

Raph came stomping out of his room, and Leo gasped and giggled quietly at the sight.

On his face, around his lips, were a pair of marker-drawn lips, and a swirl on his forehead, along with two lines under each eye that lookd like blush.. On his plastron were 2 stars, split in nearly half at the lines on his plastron. His right arm said 'MIKEY', and the left one said 'RULES'. Leo dashed to grab Raph before he reached their youngest brother, and Don was immediately holding the other arm.

Mikey came up 3 feet from Raph and stuck his tongue out, provoking Raphael even more. Don smiled weakly at his immediate younger brother while Leo solely concentrated on not letting Raph go. Mike winked and ran away, leaving Leo to finally have to freaking **tackle** Raph to restrain him.

* * *

Leo yawned as he looked at the clock from on top of Raphael's carapace. 7:00 PM. "Can I let you up if you promise not to hurt Mikey, li'l bro? We've been here for 10 hours."

Raph nodded weakly, and Leo let up, running to the kitchen for something to eat.

As soon as Leo was out of sight, RAph screamed, "MIIIIKKKEY! and ran to said turtle's room, out-running Leo.

* * *

 _*gasping for air* There. After forever and a half. I'm sorry I didn't update anything over the weekend, but I was in Long Island! I pigged out on cotton candy and popcorn and pizza bites and soda last night! Link to pic is on profile. Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	3. Christmas Chaos

_Hello! Next chap! Link on profile. Christmas themed! Enjoy! BTW, the pic might be a bit T-Cesty, but I don't imply anything here on purpose, so... Yeah._

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" an over-enthusiastic voice rang all through the Lair, and probably New Jersey. And Jhanna's planet.

Leo groaned and rubbed his head, then got out of bed. He heard a thunk on the wall net to him, and knew Raphael had also been awakened. Don was probably already in the kitchen getting coffee. Splinter could be heard scolding his youngest son and hitting him in the head with his cane.

Raph and Leo walked out of their rooms, only their masks and belts on. They made their way to the Christmas tree, where April and Casey were rubbing their ears still. The oldest turtles sat down, where they were suddenly served 3 pancakes each. Leo looked up at Mikey, who smiled.

"C'mon, it's Christmas! You can't take too much time to eat breakfast at the _table!_ " he exclaimed; Leo and Raph just looked at teach other and dug in. April and Casey were already done with their breakfast and went to put it away.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting around the tree, and Splinter said they could open their presents. Mikey immediately grabbed his biggest present and tore it open, revealing a new X-Box.

"Thanks, Ape!"

The red-head smiled as they all opened their presents.

Leo, when they were all nearing the end, put an innocent face on as he 'accidentally' stuck a roll of wrapping paper on the right of Raph's belt. Raph glanced at his shoulder and looked at his leader.

The hothead grabbed a big piece of wrapping paper, rolled it up, and stuck it in the back of his brother's belt. Leo stuck 2 bows on Raph's head. The others slowly crept away. sensing an explosion coming. Raph grabbed the roll of tape and taped an X on his brother's head. Leo smiled wickedly, and snatched the tape from his brother, and started wrapping it all around his brother's torso multiple times, pinning his left arm to his side. Raph grabbed a bow with his free hand just as Leo tackled him, putting it on his leader's head. He then proceeded to try to push Leo's head away from himself as Leo continued to wrap tape around him.

This persisted for a while, until suddenly they were both wacked in the head with a bō staff. The looked up, and they saw Don, Mike, April and Casey standing there, evil smiles on their faces as they each tossed the Christmas decoration they were armed with in their hands.

Leo and Raph looked at each other, gulped, and Leo helped Raph up and they ran away, the mischievous beings behind them, laughing.

* * *

 _OK, OK... GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRTT! I"m gonna go in a hole and die, now. Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	4. Snow

_Hello! Next chap! Link on profile. Enjoy! Turtle Tots!_

* * *

"C'mon, Weo!" 4-year-old Mike said as he grabbed his brother. Leo smiled and finished putting on his boot.

"OK, OK, I'm coming. Just let me go tell Splinter we're leaving."

Raph groaned, and Don rolled his eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were on their way to the surface, to an abandoned place Leo and Raph had found a few months back. Leo and Don were in the lead, while Raph and Mike bickered in the back. Eventually, Don pulled them apart, and they traveled the rest of the way in a silence that Mike didn't like. He kept trying to break it, but no one responded, except Raph, who smacked him over the head.

They soon reached the surface, and Mike gasped in delight at all of the fluffy snow. He picked some up and threw it in the air, laughing as it fell back on him. Don smiled and went over to where there was a big pile of snow, taking a piece of paper out of his elf hat; he'd stuck the paper behind one of the ears. Raph and Leo went to build their own snow man, and Mikey went to help Don with whatever he was building.

Raph used his red-mittened hands to start making a ball of snow, and hen started rolling it in the other snow, making it bigger by the second. Leo followed suit. Don, on the other hand, started making a pile on the ground, and Mike tried to help him, only to end up in the snow my himself, laughing to himself as he made snow angels.

20 minutes later, Raph's snowball was as tall as he was, and Leo was struggling with his own snowball, not being as strong as Raphael was. Raph smiled teasingly at him, and Leo glared right back.

Don glanced at his instructions one more time ad put the last finishing touches on his snow turtle. Mikey giggled with joy and hopped on top of the surprisingly structurally sound turtle, the white braids on his Santa hat flying around. Don smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Dis is awesome!" Raph yelled after he and Leo had finished their very tall snowman. Raph had needed to let Leo on his shoulders so they could put on the head, and face. Leo had fallen countless times, half of those times almost on the snowman, but he never actually broke anything.

Don finally finished building the snow turtle and got on top of it with Mikey, not really worrying about the fact that it was snow; he'd made sure that the turtle was very structurally sound.

Leo wiped a bit of sweat off his brow, then had to pick up his Santa hat because he'd dropped it. "Y'know, guys, I think I brought a camera," he said, taking something out of his belt. Mikey squealed with joy and got in a pose on top of the turtle, which looked small next to Raph and Leo's snowman.

"Hey! A man and his pet turtle!" the youngest exclaimed as Leo set the camera on top of a pile of snow and set the timer. The brothers all stood next to (or sat on, in Mikey's case) their respective creations, Leo and Raph with their arms wrapped around each other, Don leaning on his turtle, and Mikey with his hands up and his smiling mouth open. The camera flashed, and they all giggled and Leo went to go check the camera. He smiled and showed it to his brothers, who laughed and high-fived each other.

"This is the best day ever!" Mikey screamed.

* * *

 _Super short, sorry 'bout dat. BUUUUTTTT, I put it up, right? Good enough! Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll! You can only vote until May 25, 2017, and someone needs to give me a suggestion for what KIND of One-Shot to put. BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	5. Sparring

_Hello! Next chap! Link on profile. Enjoy! Sorry for delay!_

* * *

"Ready for your extra training?" Leo asked Don, who was readying his bō staff.

"Yeah. I didn't mean too knock Mike down that hard," the genius muttered.

"Well, it got you extra training. It's just a few rounds with me, not that bad.

"...It's you."

"Touché, my dear brother. But I might go easy on you in the 2nd and 3rd ones."

"A, might? And B, I have to do 7," Don explained, finding it very important that Leo knew this.

"Whatever. Good enough. C'mon, let's just hurry up and get this over with. I don't understand why I was dragged into YOUR punishment."

"Because Sensei thinks that you absolutely LOVE training, because that's what you make him believe."

"...Screw you. Hi-yah!"

Leo attacked Don, and, due to having the element of surprise (sorta), he immediately knocked Don down. Don growled at him, then took the offered hand to help him up. He then got in a defensive position against Leo, then charged.

6 left...

Leo smiled and blocked the attack, and remembered his previous statement.

 _"I might go easy on you in the 2nd and 3rd ones."_

He 'accidentally' let his katana fall out of his hand, letting Don knock him down. He stood back up and attacked again.

5 left...

Don gasped and blocked the attack, but was forced back. Leo smiled evilly and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back further. He tackled him and pinned him down. Don groaned and got up.

4 left...

Leo attacked him, katana retrieved and sheathed. He took out a tanto and caught Don's bō with it, twisting the tanto until Don's staff was on the floor. He then proceeded to sweep Don's legs out from under him, and pinned him down again.

3 left...

Don stood up, then rolled under Leo's attack and grabbed his bō to sweep Leo's legs out from under him. Leo landed on his hands, though, and kicked Don in the stomach, knocking him down. Don stood up and groaned.

2 left...

Leo put his tanto away and took out a ninja star. Don looked at him confusedly, knowing he could always tell where a ninja star went, due to the angle it was thrown. Leo held up the ninja star, and Don's eyes followed it. Leo inwardly grinned and took out another ninja star from the back of his shell and threw it, and it hit Don in the back of the shell. The genius turned around and Leo used this opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Don looked at him with a deadpan expression. "That was dirty."

"Yep."

1 left...

 _'My grand finale,'_ Leo thought as he smiled sadistically. Don looked uncertain.

Leo charged at Don, and pretended to be going left, then went right with Don distracted. He proceeded to take Don's staff and hit him in the shell with it. He then swept Don's feet from under him and held the staff in a defensive position, daring Don to try something. Don smiled and shook his head, putting his hands up in surrender. Leo smiled and helped Don up.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

 _Done. *pants* Finally. This should NOT have been delayed that much. I am SO sorry. However, it's here, and that's all that matters. Keep your eyes out for my poll One-Shot about Leo's thoughts during the day! Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll! I'll add a new choice for my headcanons. BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	6. Raph, Chains, and the Pool

_Well, so much for this story being done! I'll delete the author's not in the other chapter, and this story is back! That was a very short hiatus! So, um, on wit' ze story! Enjoy! Also, since my profile doesn't like links, I'll just try to fit the images in the picture box, even if it doesn't fit._

* * *

Raph sighed as he finally got the chain to wrap around him. He struggled against them to make sure they wouldn't break. Good. Strong as ever. He stepped out of his room, looking around to make sure no one was awake. He didn't notice that the light was on in the dojo.

He went toward the pool in the middle of the Lair. He let all of his air out and jumped upside-down into the pool, making a quiet splash. He smiled as he completely submerged.

He was ending it all. All the pain. All the suffering. To both him and his family and friends. His mind drifted to the past, or that could be his life flashing before his eyes. Either way, Raph was thinking about the past.

 _"Stop being an idiot!"_

 _"You'll never be as good a ninja as me!"_

 _"Quit being a big jerk!"_

 _"Grouch!"_

 _"Hothead!"_

Darkness encased Raphael's vision..

* * *

Raph gasped through his unconsciousness when someone entered the pool with him, causing him to choke on the water. An impossibly strong arm wrapped itself around him, and he was dragged to the surface. The figure immediately started CPR on the soaked turtle. He pressed on the chained chest, then blew as best as he could into the lifeless beak. He listened for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

He repeated the procedure.

Nothing.

Again.

Noth-

Raphael started coughing up water. more than he realized Raph had swallowed. The figure gave silent support to the suicidal turtle.

"Why, Raphie?" the figure asked as he helped the red-clad turtle sit up.

"Ta... Ta end da pain. Fer ya, and da udas (Others)," Raph choked out.

The figure let out a quiet sob, and hugged the hothead. "Raph... I'm sorry! Please, please don't do this! Ever again!"

Raph leaned into the hug, his chained hands keeping him from wrapping his arms around the figure.

"I promise, Leo..."

* * *

 _Surprise_ _, surprise, it's Leo! My fave! I couldn't see anyone else in the dojo, so... yeah. Did y'all like it? That was a short hiatus! But I have a ton of time now! Except on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That's when I go to the pool for 5 or 6 weeks? Anyway, r_ _eview, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll, and give me questions and dares for my Q & A! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	7. Leo Escaped from Foot HQ

_I'm BAAACCCK! Here's the next One-Shot! Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo sighed an exhausted sigh as he stopped to take a break from his pursuit from the Foot. He' hadn't meant to trip that alarm as he escaped from Foot HQ. He tried on instinct to feel for his Shell Cell, only to remember that it had been smashed months ago when they'd ambushed him. He held his bleeding left leg, where a shuriken had hit it. Still bleeding. Great. He also had a cut on his head, plus many other scars he'd earned over the months, and he knew he was going to get quite a few more before his brothers came or he defeated all of the Foot soldiers.

He was sincerely hoping it was the former, because he'd probably pass out from exhaustion before he defeated the entire Foot army after him. He spotted them and started running again.

How the hell was he supposed to defeat over 50 soldiers AND four Elites in his already-fatigued condition?

He ran and ran, but they just kept gaining on him. He finally realized that he'd have to fight them before all of his energy ran out from running, even if he wasn't happy about it. His first thought was to get the Elites, but they were all the way in the back, probably waiting until he was too tuckered out to fight them.

Dishonorable bitches.

He used his newly-found katanas to slice through the 4 ninja approaching him, and, letting out a silent battle cry, charged at the ninja.

He gasped in pain as someone immediately got him in the top-left bicep, but he cut through that ninja and 2 more, and kicked one in the head. He kicked 2 more in the legs, knocking them off their feet, and then stomped on their heads, cracking their skulls.

The screams were heard all through the block, but on one had the courage to call 911 for fear of getting somehow involved in the 'gang-war', as they thought that was what was going on.

Leo chuckled silently to himself of the humans' cowardice as he spun with his katanas out, killing 7 ninja on the spot. Well, not really; they'd writhe in pain for a few minutes before they actually died.

As Leo fought through all of the ninja, with half a mind he thought about why he hated the Foot, something he'd pondered a lot over the past few months in capture.

Not because they'd nearly killed him more than once.

Not because of the Shredder.

Not because of their wanting his shell.

It was because they had no feeling.

They agreed to whatever Shredder told them without a second thought. And Leo hated that.

But sometimes he himself had felt like he was doing that to his brothers.

And that scared him.

He let his mouth open in a silent scream as a ninja threw a tanto into the back of his left leg, and he knows it tore through an artery. He decided not to yank it out, as he would most definitely bleed out without having something to stem the bleeding. And he didn't need any further damage, either, so there was that.

He slashed the ninjas behind him, which was about 6, and felt adrenaline leaving him. No, no, this couldn't be happening right now. He needed energy to fight.

But the loss of blood was seriously starting to get to him. He felt a deep cut to his lower left bicep and gasped in pain-

"LEO!"

Said terrapin sighed in relief as he saw Donatello on the next rooftop, staff already out. He leapt at the ninja as Leo backed into a wall, holding his massively bleeding arm. His eyes were getting heavy, but he held onto Donatello's voice telling him to stay awake as the genius fought off the ninja. Leo shook his head, but only aggravated the cut there and squeezed his sword in his left hand harder, having put his other sword back in its sheath.

The battle sounds finally stopped, and Leo looked up again. All of the ninja he hadn't defeated were on the ground or fire escapes, and Don was running to Leo. "Hey, Leo. Hey, stay with me. Let me see here... Ooh, this looks bad," Don muttered to himself as he looked at the back of Leo's calf. "Leo, I'm gonna take this out and spray it with disinfectant, and then wrap it. Is that OK?"

Leo nodded deftly, eyes drooping.

"Don't fall asleep, Leo. OK, 1, 2, 3!"

Leo whimpered silently as the tanto was taken out of his leg, and let a louder throaty noise escape his throat when the wound was sprayed with disinfectant and immediately started to get wrapped to stem the bleeding. He spared a glance back and saw that the bandages were already turning red.

"I'll have to stitch that when we get home. Leo, can you look at me?"

The leader sighed and looked at his brother, who had put his katana to the side.

"Get your hand off your arm so I can see the cut."

Leo silently whimpered and shook his head, wincing.

"Man, what did they do to you? Wait, what's this on your throat?" Don asked, gently touching a scar on his leader's throat. Leo sniffed and looked away from his brother.

Don gasped. "No."

Leo nodded sadly, tears leaking down his mask-less face. He opened his mouth, and Don gasped at the lack of his brother's tongue.

Don sighed sadly and bit his lip. "Leo, I really need you to let me see your arm," he said, trying to change the subject.

Leo sighed and took his bloody hand off his bicep. Donatello sprayed it with disinfectant and wrapped it, and then tended to his brother's other wounds quickly, knowing he'd have a lot to do a lot of other wok on his brother at the Lair.

"Alright, big brother. Let's get you home," the genius said. Leo nodded deftly again. Maybe now things would be OK. At least better than the past few months, anyway, he thought as he and his brother made their way back to the Lair.

* * *

 _This may or may not be a prequel to a One-Shot later. But came up with it halfway through typing this and I loved the idea and I really think that a One-Shot for this is coming soon. So, stay tuned!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, vote on my poll, and give me questions and dares for my Q & A! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	8. Leo, Raph, and Memories

_I'm BAAACCCK! Here's the next One-Shot! Enjoy!_

* * *

Raph sighed as he sat next to his eldest brother with his newly-acquired laptop, who was unconscious in his bed. They'd gotten in a fight with Hun, having been ambushed, and Leo had been the main victim. None of them having seen Hun, the mountain of a man had knocked Leo into a wall, knocking the turtle unconscious with a huge knot in the back of his head. hat had been 3 days ago. The swelling in Leo's head had gone down, but there was still a small amount of bandages on the leader's head.

The hothead opened the laptop and looked at old photos. He smiled at the first one that came up. He, Leo, Mike, and Don were all 4-years-old, with big smiles on their faces. Splinter had found a camera with film in it, and they'd all been super excited to try it out. Splinter had made them all sit in a straight line, unmoving, something that had taken quite a while to do, as Mikey was still too excited. But the rat finally got the turtles to sit still, and this had been the result.

But then Don had figured out how to make the camera record video. And the all hell had broken loose as Don and Mikey'd tried to confirm a theory that they'd suspected for a while about Leo. That he liked to sing by himself.

The first thing they had done was plant the camera in Leo's room, hidden. Then, when Leo had been training by himself the next day, they'd snuck back into the leader's room and grabbed the camera back, and looked through the footage. At about the time where Leo had finished his shower and was going to get dressed, the camera caught a very familiar voice singing, very loudly, 'U Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer. How he'd even heard this song, they didn't know, because Splinter hadn't let them listen to anything except an old CD that held a bunch of toddler tunes.

The two trouble-makers had then called a family meeting, and showed everyone.

Yeah, they'd been in the infirmary for a few days and Leo had been grounded from any electronics for 2 weeks. Raph had been laughing his head off, but he hadn't had anything to do with it, so he was let off.

Raph chuckled at the memory, and Leo stirred, his eyes fluttering open for a second before closing again. Raph sighed and went to the next picture. He smiled again.

He and Leo were training, and Leo had landed a particularly unfair strike on Raph unintentionally. Raph had immediately tackled the unsuspecting turtle, and they'd wrested for a bit, and then collapsed into a fit of giggles. Splinter had snapped a photo of it before either of them could object.

"Ya rememba dat, Leo?" the hothead asked as he turned the computer towards his brother. Leo stirred, and his eyes slowly slinked open at the voice.

"R-Raph?" he asked hoarsely. He glanced at the laptop. "Oh, yeah, I remember that..." he said with a small chuckle.

Raph smiled. "Tha's all I needed ta hear."

* * *

 _Yeah, yeah, bad ending. Whatever. It's here, so BE HAPPY! JK. I hope you all liked it! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	9. Scrabble (Can't Change Picture)

_I'm BAAACCCK! Here's the next One-Shot! I can't believe I didn't already do this one! It's so funny! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Guys, Masta Splinta said we gotta bond er somethin' and play a game. Like, a board game," Raph announced to his younger brothers with Leo next to him. He and Leo had gotten into a huge wrestling match, and had dragged Mike and Don into it, in training, and this was their punishment.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike moaned as he turned off the TV.

"Well, we haven't played Scrabble in a while," Leo suggested.

"Yeah, 'cuz Don always wins," Raph grumbled, but went to get the game nonetheless.

A few minutes later, they were all in a circle in the main empty spot in the Lair, the Scrabble board out and Don with the score sheet, being able to count points fastest.

Leo gave everyone their tiles and went first. His letters were F, R, P, O, L, I, S, and E. "Hmmm... Ah."

FIRES

"Easy. Only 8 points, though," Don muttered as he wrote down the score, arranging his tiles at the same time.

A'right, mah turn," Raph grumbled as he looked over his tiles. He his letters were L, N, H, S, L, E, S, and Q. He looked at Leo's I and smiled, putting his tiles down.

ILLNESS

"Alright, respect," Don murmured. "Wait, never-mind, each letter's worth one."

Leo stuck his tongue out at Raph, who growled back.

"Alrighty!" Mikey exclaimed, cracking his fingers. "I got the best word of you all!"

He started putting his tiles down, and with each one, Raph and Leo's eye-ridges rose more and more.

"'Skedodle'?" Raph finally asked, and Leo scoffed.

Leo then realized his own tiles were not on his side. His new letters were J, Q, W, K, X, V, and Z (I know this isn't possible but please don't hate on me for it!). "How the hell-?" he whispered to himself.

Don smiled and shook his head at Mikey's word. "I challenge it."

"Wha?" Mike as dumbly.

"Well, if you don't think what another player puts down is a word, you can challenge it with the dictionary, which I happened to grab on my way over here." Don held up the book.

"Dang it," Mike muttered.

Don took out the book and flipped through it. "Wait, I'm scorekeeper, I can't do it."

"I challenge it, then!" Leo exclaimed, hoping to get the points off of Mikey for his lack of points in the next round. Don handed the book to his leader and Leo flipped through it. "It's not here, Mike. How many points is that, Don?"

"14. There. My turn," he said, ignoring Mikey's pout.

Don started putting his tiles down, using Raphael's S for his last letter.

ZYGOSIS

"Not a word!" Mike exclaimed.

"Alright. Check it," Don said with a sinister smile. He handed Mike the book, looking forward to the extra points.

"Dammit," Mike muttered as he looked at the book. Don smiled and gave himself his now 40 points.

Leo grabbed his head with a groan as he realized it was his turn. Um, can I skip? I have, like, nothing good."

"Nope."

"*groan*"

* * *

 _Alright, alright, I know it's short, but I haven't had anything up for a few days because I was setting up my DeviantArt account! AH! It's called TMNT-LOVING-LEO and it won't have any multi-chapter stories because it's too much of a hassle, but I'm putting a few One-Shots and some other stuff on it! Check it out! Please!_ Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!

TMNT LLII


	10. In the Woods

_Alright, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo moaned as Raph dragged him further into the woods. "I don't wanna GOOOOOOOOOOO! IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said loud as all loud.

"I dun care. An' yer a bad singa."

"I never said I was a good one."

"Well ya seemed pretty damn betta when we did da karaoke ya forced us inta."

"OK, we all agreed on that. Including Angel and April and Casey," Leo retorted.

"I'm not listenin'!"

"Where are we even going?"

"We're goin' on a walk like YOU suggested yestaday!"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go now!"

"I dun care, i's yer fault we're out here anyway!"

"Alright, now I'm not listening!"

"Alright, le's take a goddammit break, then!"

Leo rolled his eyes and stopped, leaning on a tree. "I never said I was tired. It's just that I don't want to be out here! It's cold, and you never let me have a chance to grab a jacket or anything!"

"ya can't handle a little fall weatha?" Raph asked as he sat against the same tree Leo was leaning against. Leo sat down next to him, yawning.

"I can, but I ge' col' when I'm tired, and I didn't get much sleep last night," the leader said with another yawn.

Raph smiled to himself. "Why?"

"I dunno. Guess this place still haunts me because of what Shredder did. But I'm only up really late here s few nights when we visit. I mean, we're here for a month-ish, right? I'm usually only up 4 or 5 nights here when we're here that long," Leo replied with a shrug as he crossed his legs, putting his left knee over his right lower calf.

Raph put his left knee up and put his other one straight, facing it away from Leo, whose eyes were drooping closed. He kept them open to listen to what Raph was saying.

"Y'know, I feel like you just neva really ge' much sleep," the hothead said, his smile fading the smallest bit, but it still sort of persisted.

"Well, I have to do more training than you guys, being leader and all," Leo said sleepily.

"Who said? Splinta?"

"Me."

Raph nearly started. Leo stayed up training because he wanted to?

"I'm not saying that it's my favorite thing," Leo said, as if reading Raph's mind. "I'm just saying that as the leader, it's my responsibility to do the training I need to protect you guys."

"Yeah, but ya alsa need enough sleep so yer not too fatigued ta fig'," Raph retorted.

Leo's eyes started drooping closed again. "Ne'er thought... 'bout tha'... *light snore*"

Leo's head landed on Raph's left shoulder, and Raph didn't turn his head, but looked at his brother from the side.

"Sleep well, bro. An' get as much 'a it as ya can," he muttered to himself, settling himself into a more comfortable position himself and drifting off.

Of course, neither of them knew which way they'd gone with all the yelling at each other and not paying attention they'd done...

* * *

 _Hello, darkness, my old friend. It's short. Very short. But I got it up, and I'm not complaining. Yes I am. ANYWHOO! Check out my DeviantArt account._ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	11. Raph's Bike

_New chappie! Enjoy!_

* * *

Raph dragged Leo up to the elevator, not acknowledging or even listening the protests of the leader as they made their way to the garage. When they got there, Leo finally broke away from his stronger brother. "What the hell are we doing here, Raph?"

"You," Raph started, scrounging through a big pile of nothing, "have not had any time off lately!" he grunted, trying to lift something out of the pile. He put his foot on the pile for leverage, and finally succeeded getting the item out.

Although he also managed to go flying across the room into Leo's prepared arms. They both went toppling backwards and Raph chuckled when his mind was clear again. "That was awesome!" he said, getting off Leo, who groaned when Raph hit a particularly bad place.

"No, it wasn't!" Leo retorted as he too stood up, trying not to double over in pain. "It was reckless and you could've gotten hurt!"

"Eh. And, I got this!" Raph smiled, holding up the item.

"...What up with the helmet? I told you, I don't have any red paint to spare," Leo sighed, looking at the helmet with...out the white streak on Raph's helmet. "Where's you get that paint? I couldn't find any!" he asked curiously.

"I's a different one, ya idiot. You," Raph pointed at him, "are ridin' on my bike wit' me for a bit."

"Hell no! Raph, you know I hate that thing!" Leo exclaimed, backing away with his arms out. Bad idea. Raph grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bike, shoving Leo's helmet on him and putting one on himself as he forced Leo back towards the bike.

"If ya don't cooperate, I'll tell Splinta dat yer da one who broke 'is vase," Raph said slickly with a smirk, making Leo get on behind him. Leo growled ferally at him as he put on his helmet and complied.

"I'll get you for this, Raphael Hamato," he hissed as the garage door opened. They sped off onto the highway, and Leo immediately wrapped his arms around Raph's torso as tightly as possibly possible causing Raph to grunt but otherwise not react.

"C'mon, Leo! Ya gotta admit dis is kinda fun!" Raph yelled over the other vehicles.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Leo screamed at him.

"It very much is!" Raph retorted, turning off a rarely-used exit, letting the air around them quiet as he circled around an empty and abandoned parking lot. Leo glanced down at the gravel, wondering if he should just take his chances with it instead of this living hell he was in at this moment.

"Don' even t'ink about it!" Raph exclaimed, seeing Leo's look in a window.

"Believe me, I am!" Leo yelled.

Raph growled and skidded to a stop, causing Leo to nearly fly into the broken fence. Raph grunted as his torso was yanked upward. "Ow. Leo, ya gotta stop bein' such a big baby when it comes to these things!"

"I'm not being a baby! I'm just, I dunno, too tightly wound!" Leo retorted with a pout as he quickly dismounted the bike and wiped his arm.

"No, yer bein' a baby," Raph said, riding around a few more feet before coming back to Leo and dismounting the bike.

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"I'm not having this conversation. I'm going home," Leo finally said, climbing onto the rooftop, only to look around and have no idea where he was. He looked down at the smirking Raphael.

"I swear to God, Raph-!" he exclaimed, tackling Raph from the rooftop.

* * *

 _Bad ending! I get it! Don't kill me! Sorry! But I hope y'all liked it! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	12. New Super Mario Bros

_New chappie! I haven't anything left to say except make sure to put in a commission for my DeviantArt account! Enjoy!_

* * *

"PLEEEEEAAASSSEE!" Mike begged his brother, who was doing his katas.

"No, Mikey. I'm training. And I'm no good at that game anyway," the other turtle said, swiping his katanas over Mikey's head.

"PLLEEEASE! You're good at Mario!" Mike pleaded.

"Fine..." Leo groaned, sheathing his katanas and following his brother to the living room. Mikey shoved Raph and Don off the couch as he and Leo sat there, Leo mouthing an apology to the groaning turtles. Mike set up the Wii console and Leo grabbed Mario before Mike could. The younger mutant pouted. Raph and Don sat on the top of the couch, Don miraculously having a coffee in his hand from absolutely nowhere. The two middle turtles looked truly miserable as they watched the duo play Mario.

"Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah," Mikey sang along as _New Super Mario Bros_ popped up on the screen. Leo went to Coin Battle immediately, knowing he'd definitely beat Mike's ass at this. Mikey whined, but picked Luigi and Leo went to the easiest one he could think of for Mikey: Coin-1.

Mikey whined and went after the Star Coin immediately. But Leo caught up to him and chucked him at a Koopa Troopa, effectively killing Luigi. Mikey pouted as Leo grabbed the Star Coin and got all of the big mushrooms and coins before popping him, and then went into the tube at the top of the screen.

The got out of the tube and Leo collected every coin that he could on his way to get the fire plant in a question mark block, leaving the big for Mikey in a slight amount of mercy. He then used the Koopa Troopa at the top of the screen on top of a ton of bricks to collect the coins at the top and kill the other Troopas at the bottom of a pit as well. Mikey whined as Leo collected the coins in the bricks, as well. They ran forward, Leo getting both fire flowers just to spite Mikey as he got the POW and got all the coins that came with that, running ahead far enough that Mikey was left behind and killed. Mikey whined AGAIN as he realized he only had 3 lives left. "This isn't fair, Leo!"

"It is, actually. The game isn't stopping me! Besides, I can't do EVERYTHING the way it's supposed to be done."

Raph groaned, and from next to him, Don could almost see the anger symbol on his brother's head. Raph was obviously still irate because of being pushed off the couch; he was, too, but his coffee was helping. But he was still miserable.

Leo and Mikey, who had recently been popped form his bubble and had gotten a bubbled big mushroom, Leo was 'graciously' letting Mikey go first, a trick Mikey constantly fell for, no matter how many times he played this with Leo. The coins in the tunnels here had to be touched twice before you could collect them. And Mikey ran straight through them, and Leo collected them all. He then got the Star Coin, having to throw Mikey away from it once more. They then went to the flag, and Leo bounced on Luigi's head and got higher on the flag pole, getting 20 extra coins while Mikey only got 15.

Mikey groaned and threw his remote. "That wasn't fair! I don't wanna play with you anymore!" he whined as the screen went to the results.

Mario had 256 coins, and 30 extra from the Star Coins he'd gotten.

Luigi had... 32 coins.

"Alright, if you don't wanna play," Leo said, throwing the prime controller at Mikey and going back to the dojo.

That's teach him to interrupt his training.

* * *

 _Humor! Laugh, people. Tell me in the reviews if you laughed! I haven't been getting many reviews on any of my stories lately, and it makes me wonder if anytone's even reading them. I manage my DeviantArt account more because I know people look at my stuff! Here... I dunno. Anyways, away with you, sadness! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	13. What Happened to You, Mikey?

_New chappie! I've been wanting to do this picture for a while but it always manages to delete itself from the computer and by then I've forgotten about it and done a different one! DX But anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Mikey paced around his room nervously, trying to block out the evil voice in his head. He and Leonardo had both just been rescued from Foot HQ, and even if they'd only been there for a few hours, he had been drugged and had something done to his mind, and Leo had been a bit jumpy when they'd gotten home. Raph and Splinter were on a training run, and Don was out getting pizza, tagging along with them because none of them were allowed by themselves when someone had been kidnapped.

The fact that they had a rule about that, Mikey mused momentarily, jut proved that they had too many enemies.

Mikey went back to fighting the voice in his head.

 _Just give in. You know that you'll be happier that way._

 _'No, I won't.'_

 _They don't care about you._

 _'Yes, they do.'_

 _Nope._

 _'Yes!'_

 _No._

 _'Yes, they do!'_

 _Wrong!_

"Mikey, are you, um, OK, up there?" Leo's voice called from the stairs.

 _'See? Leo's asking if I'm OK!'_

 _Yes, because he has to._

Mikey frowned in thought. _'Liar.'_

 _No, I'm not._

 _'Yes, you are.'_

 _They don't care about you, Michelangelo! They think of you as nothing but an idiotic prankster that can't even do ninjutsu._

 _'Please, just leave me alone!'_

 _Not until you give in, Michelangelo!_

"Mikey! Mikey, you OK in there? Answer me!" Leo tried once more, knocking on the door. Mike put a hand on his head, trying to block out the pounding.

"I'm, I'm..." Mikey tried.

 _You're a hated turtle._

"NO, I'M NOT!" Mikey yelled.

"What? Mikey, I'm coming in!"

Mikey's eyes flickered a bright red. "No, I mean-!"

 _Just give in. I'll be much less stressful._

Mikey grabbed his head as his eyes flickered again. "I don't want to!" he exclaimed.

Leo paused from where he was using his lock-pick in his still-shaky hands to try and get into the locked room. "What?"

 _But you will._

Mikey sighed in defeat as the red stayed in his eyes. "Come in," he said with a sadistic smile.

"Working on that" Leo muttered, finally opening the door. "So, you're OK, or - whoa!" Leo was sent flying backwards by a snap kick to his chest. He grabbed the railing in a desperate attempt to keep himself from falling down the 20-foot drop.

Mikey approached him, sadistic smile on his face still. Leo gasped as his little brother's hands locked on his. "Let's see here. 6 minus 2..." he started, removing Leo's left pinkie and forefinger from the railing, "is 4, correct? And 4 minus 1," he continued, removing Leo's left forefinger from the railing, "is 3. And 3 minus 2, I believe, leaves just your pinkie!" he cackled, removing Leo's right thumb and forefinger. "Now, I'll give you a choice, 'big brother.' A, you let go on your own. B, I remove your pinkie and you fall anyway."

Leo looked down at the floor.

"B? OK."

Leo let go before Mikey's hand got halfway down, dreading the landing. But he then remembered that he was ninja; he rolled when he hit the ground and backed away from his brother, who jumped down, uninjured, mimicking Leo's move. "Nice try."

"Mikey, let's - let's talk," Leo tried, backing away from his youngest brother.

"OK, what should we talk about, hmm?" Mikey started casually as he walked towards his brother, "How much of an idiot I am? How useless a meager prankster is to the team? Or should we talk about how you can't take the time of day to let your stupid little brother show you something, because you're so engrossed in your katas?!" he demanded, his voice rising in volume.

Unable to respond to that, Leo racked his brain for what had happened to his brother. Then Shredder's voice rang out in his head from earlier when he'd thrown the younger terrapin into the leader's cell.

 _"Enjoy your brother while you can."_

So _this_ was what he'd meant.

Leo backed into a wall before he realized it, and by then Mikey's hands were pinning him to the wall by his shoulder. Leo put his hands up, trying to reason with his sadistically smiling brother.

"Mikey, Mikey. I know we've called you some names, but is this really necessary?" he joked weakly, gulping. But there wasn't so much of a hint of a smile on his face.

Mike snorted.

Just as he was about to say something, though, the Lair door opened, revealing Casey and April. April gasped at the scene, and Casey immediately ran over and tackled Mikey out of the way while April went to get a sedative from the lab. Mikey struggled against Casey' grip, and Leo swallowed before helping the human restrain his brother.

April ran back and put the heavy sedative in Mikey's arm in a carefully placed vein. Mikey got drowsy before passing out, drool already forming in his mouth and dribbling down his chin.

"Of course," April muttered with a hint of a smile. Leo leaned against the wall on his own accord somewhat, as his legs felt like lead.

"Mikey... This is my fault..."

* * *

 _There will be no continuation of this, as far as I know! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and the feels! DX But who liked it? Anyone? OK. That's fine._ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	14. Tetanus Shot

_New chappie! I think I'm gonna end this story soon. There aren't enough non-T-Cest pics that I can write stories for... Enjoy this while it lasts! Also, I won't be updating anything for 2 weeks starting the 11th 'cuz I'm going to see my mom's parents in Florida. Enjoy!_

* * *

Three of the turtle brothers ran across the rooftops of New York City. The other brother was confined to bed with a broken leg.

One of the brothers started running backwards to face his brothers, still jumping over the rooftops. "So, we gonna do somethin' or what?" he asked, not realizing how small this rooftop was, compared to the others.

"Look out!" one of his brothers yelled, but he was too late. The turtle fell off the rooftop, scratching the back of his left bicep on the rusty fie escape. He growled in pain as his brothers landed on the edge of the rooftop, silently inspecting the wound as the injured turtle stood up, mumbling something about a warning.

Don and Leo helped Raph up as Don got a closer look at the wound. "Raph, that fire escape cut about a centimeter deep and three inches long. Thankfully, it's a straight cut, but... the escape was rusty, and..."

Raph's eyes widened, and the other turtles braced themselves, waiting for him to run. "Hell, no, Donnie!" Raph exclaimed, backing away slowly.

Leo tackled Raph before the younger turtle could react and pushed a pressure point on his neck. Raph froze before falling unconscious.

"Man, he's gonna kill me when he wakes up," Leo muttered as he carried Raph and they started making their way to the sewers.

* * *

Raph awoke groggily and the first thing he realized was that he was on one of the chairs in Donnie's lab. He'd been on patrol, and there was a faint sensation of pain in his arm, and then Leo was on top of him, and then he'd blacked out.

"Great. I hate dem damn pressa points," he muttered to himself.

The next thing he realized was that there was a blue rubber band on his arm. Donnie only used these for one thing... His eyes widened and he glanced up, where Donnie was filling a syringe with a red liquid (I don't know what color it should be so I'm following the picture). He scrambled back with the chair, but two strong arms wrapped around him. He gasped.

Leo grunted as Raph tried to escape his grip. "If you get up, I'll knock you out again," the leader hissed in his ear. Raph still struggled as Don wheeled over and grabbed his arm. He tried to yank his arm, but he'd lost a bit of blood from the wound and he was a bit weaker than usual. Donnie's plastic gloves made squeaking noises against his own hand made him squirm a bit more. Leo grabbed his right hand to keep him from trying to knock the needle out of Donnie's hand as the genius tried to put the needle into the vein.

He moved his left arm out of the way as much as possible, but Don kept following him. Leo was trying his hardest to keep the red-clad mutant turtle still, but Raph kept trying to bite him and run. At one point, Leo just covered his eyes, and he was too stunned to react until Leo took his hand off. He looked at Don, who was putting a bandage on the needle mark and checking the scratch on the back of his arm again.

"I thought ya had ta-"

"I did it," Don deadpanned as Leo let the hothead go and left, muttering something about a nap.

Suddenly, Mikey's hover board came crashing into the lab, nearly knocking Raph off his chair. "What da?!" the fore-mentioned demanded

Don lifted something off the board. "Mikey sent us a note. It says, 'Karma.'"

"Why dat li'l-!" Raph yelled, stalking out of the lab up to Mikey's room.

"Oh, God!" the genius heard Leo moan from the living room.

* * *

 _There! Done! I'm leaving on two days! I went to my mom's friend's house a few hours ago in the middle of typing this and killed her car battery! We're driving 18 hours to Florida with only one night to rest! I almost broke down when my mom started yelling at me because she was going to get in trouble! XD Anyways, hope y'all liked!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	15. Insanity

_I'm back! I was stuck with my sisters for a week while my mom and dad went to El Salvador and I'm pretty sure my aunt and uncle and grandparents have gone insane. But that's fine! Also, I think this might be the last chapter of this story, but I'm not completely sure. There aren't many Sneefee pics to do anymore that aren't T-Cest and can have a somewhat canon story behind them, and I'm starting school again in 2 weeks, so I'll have to get up about n hour earlier than I did last year to catch the bus, and I'll have a lot less time on my hands than in the summer. I'll probably be keeping starting new stories at a minimum, but I'll still finish all of my stories and never have less than... 3 -?- up and in progress at a time, including (right now) Captured, Hamato or Oroku?, and A Slip Down Memory Lane, only two of which will have a sequel or more (hint: it's not Captured :P). My headcanons story might end sometime soon, and I might be doing a Hunger Games AU, or a bunch of songfic One-Shots. Thanks for reading this rant if you did, but I had to put it up. Enjoy!_

 _BTW, I know that there's a heart with RL in it, but, again, no T-Cest!_

* * *

Leo didn't struggle against the straight jacket that was placed back on his body after he lifted the weights he'd been provided with by the red-clad turtle with the mutilated face, courtesy of Leo himself, to keep him fit while also keeping him not strong enough to break out of said straight-jacket. He didn't understand it. He wasn't completely sure why he was in the straight jacket in the first place. He hadn't done anything wrong. The purple-banded turtle that came into his cell every day with one eye always told him that he'd killed a ton of innocent people and cut his eye out.

He didn't find anything wrong with that.

He smirked evilly as he saw one of the other turtles, the one who had an orange bandana on, stopped outside the small rectangle with bars in his door with a sad expression on his face. Leonardo chuckled at him, not noticing the younger turtle's eyes sliding to the marks behind him, made in his own blood.

To keep himself from losing track of how long he'd been in this comfortable cell, he'd cut himself on the back of the head with the stone and used the blood to make tallies on the wall to keep track. He used the mirror on the other side of the room to see. He'd always attack the purple-banded turtle whenever it was meant to be fixed, even if he'd always feel lightheaded.

The orange-clad mutant walked away from his used-to-be-idol. He couldn't believe Leo had snapped like that! One little 'visit' to Karai's and he was insane! He then stopped short. Had Don ever gotten a sample of what Karai had put in Leo?

"DONNIE!" he yelled running towards the living room, where the one-eyed turtle was on his laptop, monitoring any Foot activity he could. The one-eyed turtle now rubbed his ear.

"What could it possibly be?" he droned as he looked at his un-scarred brother.

"Did you get a sample of Leo's blood to see what Karai did to him?" Mikey asked quickly. Raph looked over at them curiously.

"No, why?"

"Duh! You can make a cure from it, right? Isn't that what you always do?"

Don looked at his brother like he was an idiot. "How, pray tell, could you have figured I didn't think of that? How the hell am I supposed to get close to Leo without getting my other eye gouged out?" he asked.

Raph snorted. "Tha's what yer worried 'bout?"

"Yeah! Have you forgotten what he did to us?" Don demanded, gesturing to Raph's face. There were many scars, a lot deep, across the hothead's face, some barely missing his eyes. There were even a few overlapping his mouth.

"Of course not. But if we want to get him back to OUR Leo, and NOT worry about him doing that again, we should probably find a cure!" Raph retorted. "Ya seen his cell? He uses his own blood from his own fuckin' back of 'is head to put tallies on the walls! He's losin' it more by da day! He has on a fuckin' straight jacket, for Pete's sake!"

"I know, Raph! How about this: you can try, but if you get hurt, you can't try again. Got it?"

"I'm down. Mike, c'mon."

"Right behind ya, bro!"

* * *

Leo paced around his cell, that everlasting evil smirk on his face, not being fazed the smallest bit when the door opened. He didn't need to leave. He liked it here. He glanced at the orange-clad turtle stood there, smiling nervously and waving. He smirked. Finally, his chance! He lunged at the orange-clad turtle despite the straight jacket, teeth ready to bite both eyes out. Mikey yelped and jumped out of the way, forgetting the plan. Raph growled at his younger brother. "Mike!"

"I'm sorry!"

Little did they know that Leo had no interest in running away, just attacking the orange-banded turtle. Mikey didn't have time to react and was tackled. He screamed as Raph hurriedly administered a needle into Leo's neck. Leo was then lifted away from Mike by Raph's strong arms while the drug took its effect. "Don you know what's in this anesthesia, right? Ya can tell it apart from anyt'ing else in his system?!" Raph called from the hallway, where the cell was.

"You actually-?" Don asked, walking over from the couch.

"'Course! I told ya! Mike almost messed it up, but I guess Leo liked da cell 'er somethin'. Or 'e just wanted ta get ta Mike..."

"Surprise! Karai hotwired him to kill us!" Don exclaimed sarcastically as he strapped Leo to a cot and got a sample of his blood. "You guys can go do whatever you want. This looks pretty simple. It should probably only take me an hour or two."

"Jus' do yer t'ing, bro," Raph said as he and Mike left the lab.

* * *

1 hour later...

Don put his cure into a needle and looked at Leo, who had woken up a few minutes ago and was just laying on the cot, smirking evilly still at Don, just waiting for the purple-clad turtle to approach. He seemed fine with his current arrangement. Don had realized early on that there were heavy loads of a drug that made you hellbent on attacking people, or turtles, in Leo's case.

Leo bared his teeth as Don approached, putting his arm as far away from himself as possible as he put the needle into Leo's neck, choosing a different vein than where the anesthesia had been administered into. Leo bit at his hand before it was whisked away quickly. He watched as Leo shook his head groggily, his eyes drooping closed the smallest bit. This was to be expected; having this much of a drug removed from his system at once was sure to disorient him.

After a few minutes, Leo's thrashing stopped and his eyes, that fire, passion, and love that Donatello had missed dearly, in them for the first time in months. "Hey, bro," he rasped with a small smile, voice rough from disuse. His eyes then slid to the straps on the table. "Why am I in a straight jacket and strapped to a cot?" he asked with a fake smile.

"Oh! Sorry, bro. Just let me... There. And this..." Don muttered more to himself than Leo as he undid the straps and loosened the jacket so Leo could get out of it. Leo flexed his arms.

The eldest turtle looked at Don, finally registering his face. "What happened to your eye?!" he demanded.

Don groaned and banged his head on the cot. This was gonna take a while to explain...

* * *

 _There! Done! Sorry for delay! This is the last chapter of this story, and I'm gonna put the picture for this Shot as the title cover. Thanks for reading!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
